Representing the Dragonball
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: ( Reposted) The Saiyan race have been called out to destroy countless civilizations but now seven Saiyans have the responsiblity of protecting the dragonballs from their most dangerous rivals, The Kanjins. Can the Saiyans stand up to this powerful race an
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from dbz but I do own the race of the Kanjins.

A/N: Hello everyone. This is another story of the Kanjin saga. I hope you all enjoy it. I got the idea for this story from " Dbz movie theme remix"

Representing the dragonball

Deep in space in the Milky Way is a small planet named Earth. From space it might look like a normal life bearing planet but when you get a closer look this planet is very unique. This planet has two things that other planets don't… one the survivors of the lost race of the Saiyans and two mystical balls called Dragonballs.

The Saiyans were one of the most powerful beings in all space. Throughout their history they have been called upon by many races to eradicate native people on other planets. However there was one Saiyan named Goku who changed the mission of the rest of his race. This new mission revolved around the precious dragonballs.

Little did this young boy know how important his new mission was at the time. Many other races were going to come into the picture and try to take the dragonballs from the Saiyans to use them for evil.

One of these races was the Kanjins, the mortal enemies of the Saiyans. Their power comes from enemies and their mind potential. As legend says the Kanjin have the power to posses any other race into doing their deeds.

Kanjin's have specific traits that set them apart from other races in space. They have diamonds imbedded in their foreheads at birth. Something like a ranking system.

Red- highest ranking Kanjin. These Kanjin are born of Royal bloodlines.

They are able to control minds of weaker people and absorb the energy of there enemies as well. These are the most feared of their people. They are called Red class Kanjin.

Blue- Second class Kanjin. These Kanjin have mind power abilities but they are not as advanced as the Red class Kanjin. These Kanjins can fight off second and first class Saiyans. These Kanjin can do jobs in the government and they also are in charge of making treaties with races of 'lesser' value (or non fighting cultures) Blue class Kanjins are also warriors who server as guards for the Red class Kanjin.

Green- Low class Kanjin. These are the trash of the race. They live in the outskirts of the manger cities. Green class Kanjin are very few in number. These Kanjins can be used as slaves and the real lucky ones get jobs in the cities as store keepers. These Kanjin have no other choice but to be warriors.

Yellow- These are the lowest of the low. They are the untouchables of the Kanjin race. They are born of both Saiyan and Kanjin bloods. They have powers that rival the Saiyans of high stature but they are problem children. These kids go against all the Kanjin and Saiyan believe in, because the Kanjin and Saiyans don't get along, they can't be accepted. But lucky through out time they do get to be acknowledged. These people are known as Sankanjin.

Kanjin also have another characteristic that sets them apart. They all have white hair or reddish hair, but the most common combo is White with red streaks.

On their home planet a group of Kanjins were preparing to attack the Saiyans. The elder of the two girls is named Ukyo. Ukyo was declared the ruler of the planet after her parents were killed in a raid several years before. Ukyo has long reddish hair with white streaks. Her eyes are a beautiful green color. Ukyo wears a purple flowered kimono. This Royal Kanjin goes by the book and follows the old ways of her race.

Keke the younger sister is a nice girl. At times her temper can surface. Keke has long reddish hair with Black eyes. She isn't as tall as her elder sister but she isn't very short either. Keke wears black pants with a red one sleeved shirt.

The eldest boy was named Keiko. This young boy was the leader of the race until he had been captured by the Saiyans and they injected a deadly virus that would soon take his life. Keiko looked like he was in his late teens to early twenties. He had sapphire eyes. Keiko also had long flowing, whitish silver hair. His face was that of a kind man.

Next to Keiko was another woman. Her name was Jal, An exotic second class and a healer. Her blue diamond now glinting in the light. Her pale skin was a washed by color as her long white locks cascaded down her shoulders and back in a gentle wave. And he couldn't help staring into her bright golden eyes, which flashed, brightly.

Next to Jal was he young teen son Zanth. He had his mother's golden eyes but his hair is what really caught the eye. Because of his Saiyan blood he had black hair which was streaked with white locks. He brushed his small tail around his waist.

In another corner of the room was a Sankanjin named Kadin. He was the leader of a group of Sankanjins who were after the Red Kanjins and Saiyans. On Kadin's hip was a short sword and a Saiyan Tail wagged back and forth.

He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a ragged tanish shirt with a full right sleeve and non-on his left side with a light blue undershirt. He also wares baggy brown pants.

Ravi was the last person in the room. He was one of Kadin's men from his gang and also a Sankanjin. He had blond hair. While Kadin is away he is in charge of the gang.

Keiko cleared his throat as he got the attention of all the people in the room.

" Thank you for all coming on such short notice. We have just gotten recent reports of Saiyan activity on a planet off in the Galaxy on a planet called Earth. Also we have also learned that they are in possession of an group of objects called dragonballs."

" So what you're saying is we are going to go there and kick some Saiyan tail and then get these dragonballs they are guarding?" Ukyo asked.

" That's right. We can not allow the Saiyans to over run our galaxy again. I've asked you all to accompany me on this mission."

" Anything is better then hanging around here." Kadin commented.

Ukyo glared at the young boy. " Watch it Sankanjin! You're even lucky you're coming."

Keke got in front of his sister. " Calm down sis…"

Ukyo breathed several times and slowly calmed down. " Where are we leaving brother?"

" We are leaving first thing in the morning."

All the people in the room smiled in anticipation.

Earth-

Miles away from the big cities was a small little town near a large mountain. Most of the surviving Saiyans lived there. Among them were Goku, Gohan, Goten, Bardock and Raditz Son. Each Saiyan was in charge of guarding a dragon ball. Goku was in trusted to keep the four star ball and his older brother was in charge of the six ball. Goku's two sons were in charge of the three and five star balls while Bardock the oldest of all the Sons was in charge of the seven star ball.

Goku was in the little shrine that contained his treasure and guarded item.

He smiled as he cleaned it up and placed it back on its cushion. Raditz came up from behind him. " Kakarot…"

Goku turned around to meet the eyes of his older brother. " Yes Raditz?"

" You look after that ball very well."

" I treasure it… because my grandfather gave it to me."

Raditz nodded. " Breakfast is on the table…"

Goku smiled as he 'walked' out of the room ahead of his brother. Raditz shook his head. ' My brother is impossible.'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that for a start? Pretty good? I think this story has some potential. I wanna hear your taughts. So please review, no flames. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	2. The Saiyan Protectors

A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry about the long wait for a update. I have not had much inspiration to write another chapter. But I'll give it a shot since I'm in the mood to write. But first off I would like to address a question I was asked… Aether Rogue to answer your question, I have no intentions of bringing Broly into this story…. However Vegeta will be making an his first appearance in this chapter. I might bring him in later… but only for a little bit. So anyway, that you all for reading my first chapter and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well.

The Saiyan Protectors

The Saiyans the once dangerous pirates of the universe had settled down on Earth. Goku, had been seen as the most powerful of the remaining Saiyan warriors. He had let the rest of his full blood live with him. Raditz and Turles his older brothers and their father, Bardock all lived in the house with him and his wife Chi-chi. Goku's two sons, Goten and Gohan lived in the extension of the house, which was provided by Trunks, the son of Vegeta, the Saiyan prince.

Gohan was sitting at the table with his brother Goten. Chi-chi was working hard over the stove as Goku came rushing in. " FOOD!" He shouted. His mouth was drooling as he was so excited to bit into the cooking of his wife.

Chi-chi sighed. " It will be done in a few more minutes Goku. So just take a seat…."

Goku smiled as he hoped into an empty chair near by. Raditz sighed as he walked in. " Are you sure this is my brother? We are nothing alike."

Turles sighed. " What are you complaining about? I'm like his twin. Do you know how many times I get called Goku in one given day! Uh.. do you! Too many times if you ask me. Quite frankly I can't being called that name."

Goku looked over at his elder brothers. " Oh come on you guys. What's so bad being related to me?"

Raditz rose an eyebrow. " Do you really want an answer to that question?"

" It would be nice." Goku pouted.

" Let me go down the list… first of all… your stupid…. Annoying…. A pain in the ass! Quite frankly… you make the rest of us look bad."

" Well you kinda are…" Goku muttered.

Raditz formed a fist and it shook in rage. He dug his fingernails in so he would keep his cool. " And another thing… to talk to a freaken glass ball!"

Goku cocked his head. He didn't know what his brother was talking about for a minute and then it came to him. " Oh! You mean the dragonball…. What's so wrong about talking to it… its my grandpa."

Raditz and Turles fell over when they heard that. " Dear Kami… I have a very dense brother." Turles muttered as he sat on the floor.

Raditz frowned as he got up. " That thing is just a magic ball… that's all it is… It's NOT…. N.O.T… your grandfather."

Bardock sighed as he took his seat at the table. " Just humor your brother would you Raditz."

Raditz said nothing further as he sat next to his father across from Turles. The boys sighed as well as they sat next to their uncles. Raditz turned to Gohan. " How could someone as smart as you deal with this day in day out?"

Gohan sighed. " I guess after a while you get use to it. Besides I have to deal with Goten… so I guess its nothing new… that and most likely I have the patience of a saint."

Chi-chi smiled. " Must have gotten it from me."

A sweet drop fell from Gohan's head. " Uh yeah… I must have gotten it from you." Gohan let out a nervous laugh and rubbed his head in the son matter.

Chi-chi turned red and raised her pan. " Of course you got it from me!"

Goten froze as he saw his brother get chased. He sighed as he began eating his meal. Goten blinked a few times. " Father… do you think anyone will come after the dragonballs?"

Goku nodded as his look got serious. " There is always a possibility. That's why we Saiyans are in charge of the dragonballs."

Bardock who had his eyes closed had finally opened them. " Someone is coming after them as we speak."

" WHAT!" Goku and his offspring shouted.

" I saw a vision… Seven dangerous fighters are making preparations to come here to Earth."

Goku looked a bit worried. " How dangerous are these seven?"

" They come from the Saiyan's bitter enemies, even more dangerous then Tuffles. The Kanjins." Raditz and Turles growled at the name. " We must gather forces with the other protectors of the dragonballs…"

Goten smiled. " So that means I get to see Trunks again!"

Gohan smiled. " I'm sure Trunks will be happy to see you after all this time. I bet he's may times stronger then he was the last time you saw him."

Goku nodded. " And I bet Vegeta will be stronger as well."

Raditz laughed. " Of course. Do you honestly thing Prince Vegeta wouldn't try to gain back his pride…"

Turles frowned. " Quite frankly.. he's not the only one who's trying to fix a wounded pride."

Goku looked away. " I can't help what I did. I mean the two of you were trying to destroy Earth. I had to do something… but think about it… what if our roles were reversed… and we were on our home planet… wouldn't you do everything within your power to stop me."

Turles huffed. " I hate it when you use that reverse physiology on me."

Goku cocked his head. " I still don't know what that is your talking about… but whatever works."

Gohan laughed as he picked up his and his brother's plate and brought it over to the washer. " Listen… its going to take our combined forces to stop these Kanjin people. We can not allow them to get the dragonballs and use them for evil."

Goku nodded. "Agreed. We better get over to Vegeta's right away."

The other Saiyans in the room nodded. " Lets do it."

So with that the six of them instant transmissioned over to Vegeta's house. Trunks was hanging out in the living room when they arrived. The young boy jumped as he heard Goten's voice. " TRUNKS!"

Trunks rubbed his behind. " Hey Goten. A little more warning before you do that next time…"

" Sorry… I'm just so glad to see you! How long as it been?"

Trunks thought about it a minute. " I'd say about three years or so."

" It seemed like a life time if you ask me."

Vegeta walked out from his training room. " Kakarot… what honor do I have this so unwanted surprise."

Goku looked serious. " We have a big problem…. The Kanjins are coming."

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Pretty good? I hope you all enjoyed it. I was in the mood to write so I wrote this chapter. Let me hear your thoughts. Till next time.

trunks and goten


End file.
